nasriafandomcom-20200213-history
Hobgoblin
Hobgoblins were created by the Warrior. Hobgoblins were born to wage war. They are strong combatants with a keen mind for military tactics, and they are adept at thriving in unforgiving environs. Hobgoblins come from the Gray Toils in the Southeast, but they can be found as mercenaries anywhere in Nasria. The Gray Toils are a series of rocky islands with no natural resources on them, but despite this, the hobgoblins have created a thriving society. The stronghold of Kusgawa handles military contracts with nearly every kingdom in the world. Showing weakness on or off the battlefield is abhorrent to hobgoblins, and they will do whatever necessary to make sure that they are not seen as weak or useless. Old and infirm hobgoblins in the gray toils are typically ritualistically killed when they cease to be able to contribute. Though they excel at fighting, they reserve their ferocity for targets they have been paid to fight. They also have a strong code of conduct when it comes to fighting. They will take prisoners of those who yield, and they never kill those they don't have to. Some confuse this as nobility, but it is simply grim professionalism. Hobgoblins hate their goblinoid kin, and they slay bugbears and goblins whenever they find they. They only keep a few alive so that they may enslave them to work for them in their homelands. Most of iron and wood used to keep their mercenaries outfitted are gathered by goblin slaves, while bugbears are used as beasts of burden. Hobgoblins will typically work contracts until they can gather up enough money to start their own mercenary companies. Thusly, a great deal of adventuring parties are hobgoblins looking for plunder in ancient ruins or high paying bounties on monstrous creatures. * Ability Score Increase.. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Age. Hobgoblins mature at the same rate as humans and have lifespans similar in length to theirs. * Alignment.. Hobgoblin society is built on fidelity to a rigid, unforgiving code of conduct. As such, they tend toward lawful evil. * Size.. Hobgoblins are between 5 and 6 feet tall and weigh between 150 and 200 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed.. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision.. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Martial Trainin'.. You are proficient with two martial weapons of your choice and with light armor. * Savin' Face.. Hobgoblins are careful not to show weakness in front of their allies, for fear of losing status. If you miss with an attack roll or fail an ability check or a saving throw, you can gain a bonus to the roll equal to the number of allies you can see within 30 feet of you (maximum bonus of +5). Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Languages.. You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin.